


Treading Water

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Fanventure
Genre: F/M, Limebloods, Mutant Pride, OC/OC - Freeform, Ocean Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two trolls go out for a swim, and things take an interesting turn.





	

Ehyvnn Julist sat on the edge of the shore, feeling the waves brush against his toes. The limeblood with the g-clef sign came out here to think about song ideas a lot, and because of another, more important reason...

"Hey Ehyvnn! What are you doing here?" That voice could only mean ne thing. Abiska was here. He couldn't've been happier. The tealblood girl stood a couple feet away, and she was incredible. She had short, wild hair with tips dyed her blood color, her simple black t-shirt with a teal lyre on it, her gray jeans, Gog, EVERYTHING about her was perfect. But those weren't the best part. No, not even close. The best part was her fins. You see, while a normal tealblood would have the typical pointed ears, Abiska, sweet Abiska, had fins attached, with membrane dyed a shade of aqua. 

"O-oh! Hey Abiska, I was just... thinking." Ehyvnn muttered, unable to hide his flushed face.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Here? Now?"

"Well of course! Where else would we go, 50 miles away?" And with that, Abiska slipped on her goggles, which also matched her blood color, and headed out into the water, beckoning Ehyvnn. "Come on, the water's fine!"

"Oh, okay..." Ehyvnn carefully stepped into the water, promising himself he wouldn't go beyond where his feet couldn't reach. Abiska popped her head up from besides him startling him quite a bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ehyvnn screamed.

"Because you're being a big cluckbeast! C'mon, I'll help you go farther out! Okay?" Abiska carefully grabbed onto Ehtvnn's hand, and carefully swam out with him into the ocean, with Ehyvnn trying to stay calm.

Eventually, Abiska had dragged him out to where it was just barely deep, letting go of Eyvnn.He took a deep breath and started to swim, slowly getting the hang of it.

"See? This wasn't that hard!" Abiska chuckled, diving in and out of the water.Gog, she was adorable.

Ehyvnn started splasing around more, getting into the feeling of the water. Soon both of them were doing backstrokes, and diving under each other to scare them.

Eventually, when Abiska popped up in front of him and started treading water, instead of splashing her, Ehyvnn started treading water too, staring into her eyes, hidden behind her turquoise goggles.

He started swimming a little closer, until he was right in front of her. He grabbed carefully onto the gills that decorated her neck, and pulled her closer.

"E-Ehyvnn? What are you-?" But she was cut off when he placed his hands on her fins and pulled her into a kiss.

She tensed up at first, then relaxed, her fins folding down, and grabbing onto Ehyvnn.

This was pure utter bliss, the warmth of Ehyvnn's body contrasting with the chill of Abiska's body.

Abiska was pretty sure this was the start of a beautiful redrom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was inspired by something ToaMataNui said on the RoUgE discord, and I had to make it a fic! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
